The present invention relates to a portable and highly maneuverable booster nozzle dryer for assisting in the drying of vehicles and for covering surface areas of the vehicle that may otherwise be missed.
It is well known to provide air nozzles which are adapted for blowing water off the surfaces of a vehicle that is moving through a vehicle wash. There are difficulties in efficiently and effectively removing water from a vehicle for proper drying to avoid spotting and streaking. For example, when the volume of vehicles being washed is high, it is difficult to maintain proper drying with normal drying equipment and manpower. Further, for vehicles such as vans, there is the need for a drying apparatus which may be positioned for drying the high sides of the van thereby saving detail manpower at the end of the wash line.
Another problem that is typically present in vehicle dryers results from interior obstructions within the air nozzles which make them noisy and inefficient. Further, there are always difficulties in mounting the air nozzle or nozzles within a framework so that they efficiently direct high velocity air onto the vehicle as it passes therethrough. Moreover, there are potential problems which may be encountered when an air nozzle comes into actual engagement with a vehicle surface.
Thus, the present invention is intended to provide a construction which may be adjusted for different vehicles passing through the car wash such that the nozzle assumes an efficient attitude with respect to the sides of the vehicle while remaining out of contact with the vehicle. More particularly, the booster nozzle dryer of the present invention may be positioned to add drying power to the sides of a vehicle during high volume car wash operations. Further, the booster nozzle dryer may be positioned for the high sides of a van type vehicle to save detail manpower at the end of the vehicle wash line. Therefore, the present invention provides an effective solution to several difficulties experienced with prior art constructions.